Cultivation Ranks
Cultivation is a difficult, dangerous, and expensive occupation in the world. People practice cultivation for various reasons; for longer lives, to have a deeper and more profound understanding of the world, to protect oneself and their loved ones and finally for fame and fortune. Cultivation is divided into Realms, which each have 9 Ranks. Cultivators generally begin in the lowest realm and progress linearly through the ranks of each realm. After the 9th Rank of a Realm, they progress to the 1st Rank of the next Realm. The realm that a person can reach in their life depends on many different things. His bloodline, physique, family, cultivation techniques, his perception, and luck just to name a few. A single Saint Spirit Grass, (a cultivation resource for those in Spirit Realm), costs 100 teals of silver; a large sum of money that could allow a commoner and their family to live comfortably for several years. A Spiritual Bead, on the other hand, costs 1 gold coin and would allow a household to live comfortably for their whole lives. Cultivation Techniques A person can increase their cultivation using several methods. For example: * one can take in the naturally occurring world energies and try to break through * one can use spiritual medicines, absorb their energies and try to break through * one can use formations and other natural or man-made phenomena and try for the same effect The only downside of using any single or multiple methods from above is that it is usually very slow and tedious; not to mention very wasteful too. To counter this some ingenious dude (namely Fate Primogenitor) came up with cultivation techniques and spread them. (needs citation) Cultivation techniques increased the speed of absorption of energies from the surroundings, from spiritual medicines and other methods. Some cultivation methods also had some side effects; some good, some bad. With the use of such techniques cultivators were able to gather more spiritual energy, refine spiritual medicine quicker, causing the spiritual energy in the dantian to be richer and the battle abilities were several times stronger than normal people.Chapter 23 – Not One in Ten Thousand One such cultivation technique introduced in the novel is Beginning level Mysterious Technique, Breathing Technique. Mysterious Techniques were separated into the beginning level, middle level, and high level. It used special methods to change the spiritual energy within the body and it made it stronger than those who did not use it.Chapter 50 – Grasping the Mysterious Technique Cultivation Realms Cultivation Realms Based On Locations Lower Realm (Ancestral Martial Lower Realm) Nine Provinces Continent * Spirit Realm * Origin Realm * Profound Realm * Heaven Realm Eastern Sea Region * Martial Lord * Martial King Holy Land of Martialism * Half Martial Emperor * Martial Emperor Ordinary Realm (Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm) * Half Martial Ancestor * Martial Ancestor * True Immortal Upper Realm (Great Chiliocosm Upper Realm) * Heavenly Immortal * Martial Immortal * Exalted Starfield (Ancestral Martial Starfield) * Utmost Exalted Nine Galaxy (Holy Light Galaxy) * Martial Exalted Trivia Reference Category:Ranks and Battle Power Category:Cultivation Category:Universe